


Perdóname

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/confort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ...Hiccup lo escucha, muy sutilmente, como un enjambre, envolviéndose poco a poco a su alrededor...-------------------------------How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a Cressida Crowel y la película a Dreamworks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participó y es la primera respuesta al Reto #8: Aniversario del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, en Facebook 
> 
> ADEVERTENCIA: Spoiler de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2

 

**Perdóname**

_El perdón cae como lluvia suave desde el cielo a la tierra. Es dos veces bendito; bendice al que lo da y bendice al que lo recibe._

_-William Shakespeare_

Hiccup se aferra al pequeño Nadder y suspira. Su estómago se aprieta y su corazón golpea con fiereza. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a sus amigos hacer lo posible para distraer al Bewilderbeast, pero su mente está centrada en una sola cosa. Rescatar a Toothless.

Pasa saliva ignorando el bufido de fastidio de Drago y se acerca lentamente a su dragón.

—Toothless —susurra—. Soy yo amigo, Hiccup. Estoy aquí —sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas y extiende una mano—. Regresa conmigo, Tooth.

Drago se ríe e Hiccup aprieta los labios con fuerza.

—Ya no te pertenece —el brillo maniaco en sus ojos se intensifica y una sonrisa siniestra toma sus labios—. Pero, oh _Gran Amo de Dragones_ —dice con ironía—, intenta recuperarlo. Muéstrame que en verdad eres el Amo.

Hiccup se acerca más, la mano extendida. Sabe que de no funcionar su vida acabaría de la misma forma que la de su padre, en un parpadeo, un segundo de distracción.

—No fue tu culpa —susurra y lame sus labios, el riesgo vale la pena—. Ellos... te obligaron.

Toothless lo mira y por un segundo sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Sacude la cabeza, como si tratase de volver a ser él. Como si tratase de alejar de su cabeza lo que fuese que lo controle. Hiccup lo escucha, muy sutilmente, como un enjambre, envolviéndose poco a poco a su alrededor. Durante la batalla, cuando el Alfa de Drago vencio al otro, escucho lo mismo, pero en ese momento lo ignoro. Ahora sabe lo que es y no quiere ni imaginar lo que ha de sentir su Toothless.

—Sé que.... Sé que jamás lo hubieras lastimado, ni a mí —su brazo se extiende aún más, como aquella vez en la que se ganó su confianza, en la que se ganó el derecho de tocarlo—. Jamás lo harías.

Pone su mano con suavidad sobre la cabeza de su amigo y los ojos de este vuelven a la normalidad, la expresión salvaje desaparece y sus ojos se dilatan tristes, lágrimas brillan en ellos y lo mira.

 _''¿Hiccup?''_ gorgotea y el aludido sonríe con los ojos igualmente húmedos. Acaricia con suavidad su trompa y poco le falta para pegar sus frentes y besarlo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —La expresión de Drago cambia radicalmente, la estupefacción en todos y cada uno de los músculos de su rostro.

Hiccup lo ignora y sigue acariciando al Night Fury. Se acerca hasta que lo único que los separa es el aliento del otro.

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo —susurra—. _Porque sé que me amas_ —agrega en dragones, susurrando tan bajo que sabe que solo Toothless le escucha.

 _''Hiccup''_ ronronea con ternura y acaricia la mano sobre su trompa.

— _Te amo Toothless_ —agrega Hiccup, la esperanza hace una grieta en su terror y lo carcome de a poco, haciéndose más grande. Pero el recuerdo de sus palabras de hace unas horas lo inundan a él y a Toothless.

_Vete. Mira lo que hiciste. No quiero verte nunca más._

Toothless gruñe por lo bajo y retrocede, el sonido de enjambre se hace más fuerte y sacude la cabeza. No, no, no se repite y parpadea bloqueando con esfuerzo el sonido en su cabeza. Hiccup le ama. Se estaba arriesgando por él y muy en el fondo sabe que no quiso decir eso.

¡NO! Grita en su cabeza con fuerza y el Bewilderbeast bajo él parpadea sorprendido.

Gorgotea, los ojos claros pero aún húmedos sobre Hiccup que sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Ese es **mi** dragón, así se hace —la sonrisa que perfila sus labios es tan amplia que siente su rostro se partirá a la mitad—. Aquí estoy.

Toothless vuelve a gorgotear y extiende sus patas hacia él pero un golpe por parte de Drago le hace gruñir. Éste intenta golpearlo de nuevo y él lo impide, lanzándolo fuera de su lomo. Hiccup sonríe un poco más si cabe y él le devuelve la sonrisa pero su aleta se cierra e inevitablemente empieza a caer.

Hiccup maldice y se lanza del Nadder. Toothless, por puro instinto, patalea y trata de alzarse en vuelo aún a pesar de que no puede. Hiccup extiende su mano hasta sostener el asiento y sube en él estabilizando a Toothless antes de que ambos se estrellen en las rocas que sobresalen del mar. Se alzan y suspiran aliviados.

—Enseñémosle a ese loco a no meterse con Berk, ¿qué dices?

Toothless ruge y ambos se lanzan a dar pelea.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiccup suspira, la vista perdida en la nada, y el corazón perdido en algún punto del infinito y la tierra. Toothless, a su lado, trata de no hacer ni un solo sonido. Él también se siente triste, teme por que el lazo que los une se allá roto con sus acciones.

—Lo siento Toothless —susurra y el dragón lo mira—. Perdóname. Yo... yo en verdad no quise... simplemente no estaba pensando.

Toothless ronronea y lame su mejilla. Hiccup ríe y trata de no quejarse por la pegajosa saliva.

_''Perdona Hiccup. No quise...''_

—Lo sé. No eras tú en ese momento y yo...

Toothless lo caya pegando su trompa a los dulces labios de su humano.

_''Hablas mucho''_

Amos sonríen y se abrazan.

—Te perdono Tooth, porque no eras tú.

_''Te perdono Hiccup''_

Ambos ríen cuando una suave llovizna los cubre. Toothless lo abraza con sus alas pegándolo a su pecho e Hiccup se acurruca allí.

Tal vez su confianza se vio un poco manchada por el hecho tan lamentable que hace llorar el corazón del vikingo, pero estaban seguros de que, juntos, borrarían la cicatriz en ambos corazones. Y su lazo se fortalecería.


End file.
